


your compliments look good on me

by robokittens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Kink Discovery, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent shifts on the bed, cups himself through his sweats. "Yeah," he says. "Wanna get down on my knees for you."</p><p>"<em>Want</em> to get down on your knees?" Bitty says, and before Kent has a chance to reply he says, "I'd <em>put</em> you there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	your compliments look good on me

The first time Bitty says it, it's an accident. Joking. Kent freezes, and Bitty apologizes, starts rattling off "sorry"s like he's offended Kent's delicate sensibilities or his mother or something. It's fucking adorable. Kent never thought he'd use that adjective so often about a dude, but honestly, he didn't see much of this coming.

Everyone always chirps him for how much he loves Bitty's voice (how often they talk on the phone, how often he'll fly across the country to hear it in person) but it's so hard to resist that sweet, honeyed drawl. Especially when he's talking dirty.

"You would, you slut," Eric Bittle says, joking, and Kent freezes.

\--

They're making out in Bitty's bed — just making out. It's not a thing, it's just something they _do_. Something that, ok, maybe Kent's flown across the country for once or twice, but he's still got almost half his signing bonus left and he's making a killing on the stock market and what _else_ should he spend his money on?

"Earlier," Kent says, hesitantly. He's mouthing at the crook of Bitty's neck, a thumb rubbing softly but insistently across one of his nipples. Bitty's already come twice tonight, but they've still got three hours before Kent has to leave for the airport.

Bitty hums, a quiet "mmm?" that's half moan and half question.

"When you …" He exhales sharply, and it must be his breath on Bitty's skin that gets him a definite moan in return. He nips at Bitty's clavicle. He only stutters over it a little bit when he says, "When you called me — called me a slut —"

Bitty sits up so fast Kent can feel his teeth scrape against Bitty's collarbone. 

"I'm so sorry! I know I said I was sorry, but we never really talk about … stuff that upsets us … so I don't know if ..." He trails off, and Kent's pretty sure they're both thinking about vulnerabilities. It's now or never, probably.

"No, no. I … that's the thing. I liked it. I like. That."

Bitty's silent just long enough that Kent starts trying to figure out how to laugh it off, take it back. He can feel the deep breath Bitty takes, because they're still plastered together, because at least Bitty hasn't moved away.

"Oh goodness," Bitty says. There's something a little raw to his voice, and that's when Kent knows it. That's when he knows he's fucking gone.

\--

It was the dumbest meet-cute ever, Kent looking for closure and Bitty for a beginning, and somehow Bitty ended up chasing him out the door of the Haus.

"What the hell did you say to Jack?!" he'd shouted, all righteous fury and lovesick indignation, and if Kent were the kind of person to plead he'd have been pleading for Bitty to calm down, to listen. They ended up sitting in the Porsche, somehow, scaring the lacrosse bros off so they could sit and talk with all the lights low and the radio on, and then somehow Bitty was in Kent's lap.

Meet-cute. Closure. Kent flew to Vegas in the morning, and back into Logan two weeks later.

\--

The light in Bitty's room is a little iffy sometimes, depending on the weather and the wiring, but his vlog's got him practiced at making the best of it. There's plenty of light for Kent to see him on Skype, the creamy line of his neck as he tilts his head back, the loose circle of his fingers around his dick.

Kent's on the road, in Chicago, in some fancy-ass hotel that's just like every other fancy-ass hotel he's ever been in. The light is perfect there, in that everything's off but the bedside light. He's a little backlit, but whatever; he's watching Bitty, not vice-versa. Harks is out on the town; he won't be back for hours. He'd told Kent this, with an actual literal wink and nudge.

"God," Kent says, "I wanna suck your dick."

"Oh, yeah?" Bitty's trying to sound disinterested, but his hand trails down to his balls and his voice wavers just a little.

Kent shifts on the bed, cups himself through his sweats. "Yeah," he says. "Wanna get down on my knees for you."

Bitty's hand is off his dick, and Kent can't help his noise of disappointment. There's a flurry of movement, and Bitty's camera tilts up. They're making eye contact, suddenly, 900 miles apart, and the smile on Bitty's face is downright wicked.

" _Want_ to get down on your knees?" he says, and before Kent has a chance to reply he says, "I'd _put_ you there."

It's fucking embarrassing, the noise Kent makes, how loud it is. He can't help it. Bitty smiles, encouraging. 

"That's right where I want you. So that's where you're gonna be. Because you'll do whatever I want, won't you?" 

They're at Boston next weekend, thank _god_.

\--

His fancy-ass hotel room in Boston is the fanciest one yet, because he said fuck it and sprung for his own. It's in the same hotel, he couldn't get away with _that_ much, but he's pretty sure everyone on the team knows he's got someone here. Pretty sure a few of them know who it is. They'd had dinner at the hotel restaurant; Kent hadn't _seen_ any paps, but they'd had dinner with Mintzy and his wife.

He's not sure what Mr and Mrs Mintzy are doing now. Kent's on his knees.

"Stay there until I need you," Bitty says. He's sitting on the edge of the bed; Kent's kneeling next to it facing him. The TV is on, playing a FRIENDS rerun. 

Kent doesn't say anything. He definitely doesn't say _I love you_ , but he's thinking it pretty fucking hard. He shifts.

Bitty looks over at him. "Did I tell you to move?" he snaps, and his voice is still slow, lazy. Disappointed. "Can't even stay still. You're fuckin' worthless."

And Kent can't help it, he full-on groans.

"God _dammit_ , Parson." Bitty sounds irritated now. He sighs. Kent shivers, just a little. "What am I even supposed to do with you?"

He shifts his leg just enough to kick Kent in the ribs, lightly; it's the idea of a kick more than anything, but Kent whispers "yellow." Bitty moves his foot immediately. 

"You'd think with you being such a —" He pauses, suddenly sounding awkward. He takes a deep breath, regroups. "With you bein' such a slut and all. Someone would have taught you how to take an order. Out of all the men you've fucked." He spits the last word, _fucked_. Kent shivers again. "Tell me, Kent. How many?"

Kent shakes his head. "Just you," he says, "just you, no one else counts, no one else has mattered."

"Wrong answer."

Bitty reaches out with his foot again, hovers right over Kent's crotch. They're both still fully dressed; Bitty's socks have little foxes on them. 

"How _many_?"

Kent counts, desperate. "Eight," he says quickly, his breath going short. "I've fucked six of them. Three of them fucked me. And two — two girls." There's more, but Bitty said _fucked_ ; if he wants the rest he'll ask for it.

Bitty sighs again. His toes inch closer to Kent's crotch. Kent resists the urge to rock up into it.

"Didn't ask about girls, did I," he says, and Kent stays still. "Can't even answer a question right, can you. You're dumb, too, aren't you? Dumb slut." He pauses, like he's waiting for an answer, and Kent whispers " _green_."

\--

Bitty snuggles into Kent's chest as Kent wraps his arms around him. It's still a novelty, being with someone shorter than him; it's not a thing Kent really gets to experience often, with guys. It's nice.

Everything about Bitty is nice.

"You're so nice," he says. Bitty laughs, and Kent can feel the vibration through his whole body.

" _Nice_?" Bitty says, incredulous. Kent especially loves his voice when he's sleepy, wound-down and low and ideally right in his ear as they press against each other. "All that, and you're callin' me nice?"

"Sure. Nice of you to indulge me." His arms around Bitty tighten, just a little. He can feel him laugh again, but it's a little unsure this time.

"I … liked it," Bitty says quietly, confessional. "Is that a thing for you? Do you wanna do it again sometime?"

Kent pauses, not sure about the right answer. But they're done playing now, and he can be honest. He figures the answer would be the same either way. "If you want to."

"Do you …" Bitty stops, thinking about it. When he speaks again it sounds like he's chosen his words carefully. "Do that with anyone else? Or. Have you?"

Kent shakes his head. "Nah. Just you. Only ever you."

"You're _my_ slut," Bitty says, and Kent can feel the grin against his chest.

He grins, too. "Yeah," he says. "Yours. Just yours."

**Author's Note:**

> lol actual logistics of nhl teams on the road
> 
> thank you to [onceuponamoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon) for the cheerreading, and to [ficteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ficteer/) & the kpgg for unflagging enthusiasm. title from [ODESZA](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/odesza/saymyname.html).


End file.
